Harry Potter: Temptation of Darkness
by DrakonPotter
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black has been locked in Azkaban once again. The day is Normal until she gets a new neighbor in the form of a dark and brooding man. What will happen when Bella finds out who this man is? Bellatrix/Harry, Weasley Bashing, Dumbles Bashing, Hermione Bashing (As Much as it pains me to do) Rated MA for Adult themes and Violence, lots of both.
1. Intro

Intro

Beginnings

Bellatrix walked along the walls of her abysmally small cell for the 305th time that day, running her hands over the rough stone and feeling the coldness seep out like water from a sponge. Those walls had been subjected to so many years of being in close proximity to Dementors that even Fiendfyre would not be enough to warm them, even by a small amount. On her 306th round of 'Molest the wall', She decided to quit and sit on her cloth, what the guards thought of as a 'bed'.

It was called that even though it was a thin piece of a blanket covering a worn and ripped sack mattress that gave no support or comfort whatsoever. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, following her routine every single day, which consisted of rubbing the walls for hours before staring at the black ceiling, hoping the dementors skipped her cell that day, even if that never happened, a girl could hope. Tomorrow would mark her 14th year in Azkaban, which had taken over her birthday. Instead of celebrating her birth, Bellatrix always celebrated her imprisonment by screaming at the dementors until they either took pity on her, which is unlikely on its own, or got sick of her from her screaming that they knocked her unconscious by sucking out the miniscule amount of happy feelings she had left.

Just as Bellatrix was attempting to fall asleep, She heard footsteps down the hall. She immediately jumped from her bed, Squeezing her bony face through the bars to try and see the newest sad sap who got imprisoned there. What was odd though, was that those guards were in heavy armor. Heavy for wizards anyway. Dragonhide body armor with reinforced face masks for protection. She had only ever seen those types of precautions taken with the criminals known to be more violent than normal. Especially if the prisoner in question could do serious damage not only with a wand but with the body as well.

Speaking of the prisoner, She watched as a tall man with hair as black as night walked down the hall. He was wearing the standard grey and light grey robes that every prisoner wore. His stature was straight and stiff as if he were not scared of the two guards with wands at his back. His head was down and stiff as well, not bobbing or shaking like many people who walk by her. She could not hear muffled crying either, which also was a popular reaction from newcomers. She assumed he must have been a hit wizard gone rogue, or something worse. He wasn't a death eater for sure. The robes that everyone, including Bellatrix herself, was given, shows off the forearms. This guy's skin was untouched by any ink, aside from a small tribal looking tattoo on the side of his right wrist. Bellatrix watched in anticipation as he was led down farther and farther into the cell block, getting closer and closer to her cell.

What Bellatrix didn't know was that just last week, a low life thief died from starvation in the cell right in front of hers. So she was more than shocked when the guards stopped the prisoner right in front of her cell and pushed him inside of the empty one. The guards didn't say a word as they locked the cell door and walked away in a hurry, seemingly not wanting to be around the stranger anymore. The stranger in question did not make a sound, not a whisper or anything. He just sat there and stared at the cell door. He was looking straight ahead, blinking only once or twice every couple of minutes.

Bellatrix waited eagerly, waited for the moment that every single prisoner goes through when they are thrown into the cell for the first time. The moment of sobbing and unintelligible gibberish that filled the cell block until they passed out. But it never came. It was silent throughout the whole cell block, aside from the random screaming matches between some of the more crazy prisoners.

Bellatrix sighed, before turning back to her bed and laying down. Realizing her neighbor would play the tough cookie act for a while, she decided to get some sleep. Not Exactly knowing when the newbie would start the breakdown, she didn't fully fall asleep. She made sure that her senses would keep working while she closed her eyes for a second. Not wanting to miss that first loss of sanity. Even though she was trying her hardest, she was not surprised when she woke up 4 hours later. This had happened many times before, her trying to stay up and eventually falling asleep, even if her best efforts were at hand. Wondering if she had missed it, she slowly got up and decided to move over to the side of her cell. Pushing her face against the bars she peeked over and saw….nothing. He wasn't there, just dust and that shitty blanket. She was so confused, no one was able to escape Azkaban. Except for that mutt Sirius Black, but that was years ago. Looking just a bit left out of his cell, she saw something lying on the ground. Looking closer revealed the object to be the dead body of a guard. Not a human one either, it was a dementor. It looked sickly though, it was grey and skinnier than usual. That alone put Bella into full-on battle mode. To drive away a dementor was one thing, All it required was a strong, happy memory and a spell, but to kill one. Dead, Non-Living, Destroyed, that was something else, something the Dark Lord himself couldn't do. That was why he was so careful around the slimy bastards anyway, the unpredictability of them, and the fact that they can't die. Or she thought they couldn't anyway. She was on high alert because who/whatever killed the dementor, was not only still in the compound, courtesy of the very loud alarm ringing, but was also extremely backed into her cell, raising her bony arms in front of her in self-defense. She doubted she could do anything with the twigs, but her nails could puncture an eye. She did not have a chance to use them, however, because of a very loud, and very unexpected, explosion occurred. It rocked the foundation of Azkaban, which was impressive as it was carved out of solid rock, and cracked her cell. Seeing the crack starting to split, she dove for the cell bars, which had split as well. She landed in the hallway, watching her cell, and the wall itself tear in half, leaving a gaping hole into the water below. Looking around for the source of the explosion, she looked down the hall, Seeing it. Or more accurately, him. The man stood there, both hands raised in front of him, looking as though he was twisting invisible taffy. It wasn't taffy he was twisting though, it was a dementor. The demon screamed and wailed, losing color as it dropped to the ground, twitching before it finally died. In shock, she didn't notice the man turn around, but when she did, her heart dropped to her feet. Standing there, with flames dancing in his emerald green eyes, was the Boy who lived himself.

Harry Potter just killed 2 dementors and was locked in Azkaban to boot. Bella didn't know why, but she didn't think she would find out because he started walking towards her. His flaming eyes were the last thing she saw, before passing out, from a mixture of fear and exhaustion.


	2. Update!

Hey all!. This is an Update. Obviously. I want you all to know that

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

 **I** actually have been going through a bit of Legal trouble and It is over now. So please expect a new chapter in the next 3 or 4 days!

To answer a Review Question real quick also-

From _enji-benjy-_ _How would a lifer like Bella know who the BWL is?_

 _The second to last paragraph needs splitting up somewhat into smaller paragraphs._

 _It's too soon to tell if this is going to be good or bad right now but it is an interesting start to the story and I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with it._

This actually helps me write a bit of backstory! I was going to reveal it later, But I said fuck it and decided too now.

This universe is a universe where after Harry's 4th year, he went down a path that Dumbles would not consider "Light". Is Harry a full on Dark wizard? No. Will he become one? Possibly. This is a reality where Dumbles put Harry away, Thinking he had "Gone Dark" after a couple of rituals. This is also where Bella and the Bunch were broken out a bit before Voldy was resurrected in Book 4. So Bella knows all about the BWL, at least until after the Ritual anyway.

So there you have it! That is the shortened backstory. No Spoilers So I decided to put it in.

This was an Update to show I am not dead though, So again, Expect a new chapter soon! I will tell you guys of an Upload schedule when I get one.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 1

(Hello! This is the 1st chapter, and I really want you guys to favorite and review this story! I really hope you guys like it, and I plan on writing about 2000-3000 words per chapter. I'm aiming for over 75K words, and I plan on putting more words into each chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!)

 ****

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Bella woke up slowly, dragging her head up through the flames that seemingly populate her head, she looked around, seeing….a room? She didn't focus on that too much, as she was more surprised than anything that she was even alive. The last thing she remembered was Harry fucking Potter himself walking towards her, looking as if she had just kicked his metaphorical puppy and shanked his grandmother. He didn't know that she actually did the latter, but that was the past. She looked around the place and briefly thought she was in some sort of hotel room until she caught sight of the window.

Peeking out from her position, which was spread on a bed, she caught a glimpse of houses and muggles, all seemingly unaware of the lunatic that was looking at them. She again took a glance around the room, a Desk at the far right, a wardrobe in the corner, and a door that was slightly askew, revealing a hallway and a glimpse into what seemed to be the loo. Deciding that laying in a stranger's bed wasn't how she wanted to spend her time, she forced her legs to swing over the side of the bed, and gingerly set her foot down, feeling the coolness of a rug, she continued to get up until she was fully standing up.

It was at this point, where she found herself in a muggle woman's bathrobe, with nothing on underneath. Preparing to skin alive whoever peeked at her, even if it was to put some actual garments on her, she started to limp out of the room, fully opening the door in the process. She stepped out into the hallway, which led 2 directions, she took the left path, opting for the stairs. Taking around 20 minutes to limp her way down, she finally landed at the bottom. Looking over into the living room, she about fainted again.

Looking out the window. Sipping on a morning coffee, was Harry Potter, looking a hell of a lot cleaner than in Azkaban, just like Bella. Having heard commotion, Harry looked over, seeing Bella and smiling faintly, opening his mouth to utter something that Bella didn't hear, as she was too busy wondering why the hell she was in a house with Potter and he wasn't trying to kill her. Finally snapping out of it, she was able to tune into what he was saying.

"Lestrange…Lestrange, can you hear me?" That was the first thing she heard, his face showing concern. "I..I heard you, Potter...Why am I here? What did you do to me?" She asked frightfully, remembering what he did to the dementors and choosing to use her inside voice.

"I saved you dumbass, a thank you would be nice" he grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee...or what seemed to be coffee anyway. "But since you seem shaken up, I'll explain. After I blew Azkaban to smithereens, I grabbed you and apparated here, knowing you were still alive I thought I would take you, save you from the coot anyway". Harry explained it as though it was a small effort on his part.

Bella just stared, not really knowing what to say, but she caught one thing, the word "Coot". Was he referring to Dumbles? "Coot Potter? I thought you were Dumbles golden boy, why the change of heart?" she asked, using the baby voice that Harry hated so.

"Because the bastard locked me in Azkaban, that's why," Harry said, starting to get angry. So angry that the house itself shook. " He thought I was Dark because I accepted my family, my REAL FAMILY!" At that moment the cup in Harry's hand shattered, taking the coffee and the remnants to the ground. Harry continued to stare out of the window, breathing heavily. He shoved his sleeve up and shows Bella his tattoo.

"This...This is why he is afraid of me being Dark because I finally realized, the light is easily snuffed out, Think of the light like a bulb, you take the power source" he snapped his fingers, blacking out the room. "You take out the light". Suddenly the room was engulfed in the light again, showing Harry in front of her, much closer. "There is a difference between Dark and evil, being dark just means you will use whatever you can to win. It doesn't mean you kick puppies, It means I want to fight this war, On my own terms!" he shouted, mad at something, but not her.

Surprisingly, in his rant, which he seemed to not even want to go on, he had not risen a finger to Bella, just preached to her.

Catching himself, Harry stepped back and coughed, "I'm sorry, my anger management skills aren't very good nowadays, At least since I took the mark." He said.

Walking back into the sitting area, and plopping himself down into a very plush red velvet lined chair. He summoned the pieces of the cup that had shattered, with the pieces coming back together mid-air, before landing in his hand, with no wand in sight. He seemed to be accustomed to doing this, as he didn't blink an eye at it, Yet Bella was using every muscle in her jaw to keep it from falling. Here was this teenager, performing a summoning spell, a repairing spell, and doing it wandless no less. All in the span of 3 Seconds! She was completely floored, herself not even herself being able to do that in her 7th year.

"Why". It was simple, a 1 syllable word that held so much meaning that Harry knew exactly what Bellatrix was asking. She wasn't asking about his anger problems or his problems with the coot, but why he saved her.

"To be honest, I don't know. You tortured Neville's parents, and have killed hundreds, Yet I felt I needed to protect you. Like…..Like a wounded wolf, taken in by a complete stranger." Harry said this while staring at the fire, watching the flames dance made his mind tingle.

He loved it, Fire. It was so purifying, It could destroy entire cities, or take out a fly. Everybody was the same to fire, Just kindle for the flame. Bella decided that sitting across from Potter...Harry, wouldn't be so bad. She plopped herself onto the couch, watching Harry as he watched the fire. It was a good half an hour before Bella said something that Harry never thought he would have heard.

"Thank you, for saving me". Harry just nodded, getting up and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it to the brim with Black coffee, with a pinch of pepper-up potion for Bella. He walked it over and set it in her hands."That should wake you up, and Put you back into a better mood" he said, Sitting again, Turning on the Television, wanting to see what had happened in the past couple of days he was out. Nothing much after all, Just a couple more Death eater kills disguised as accidents. Bella watched also, not knowing what to say. Before long, Harry looked at her. Sighing softly, walking over and sitting next to her, taking her coffee and setting it on the table. He simply put his arms around Bella's shoulders and hugged her. Bella was so surprised that she didn't realize she started to cry, never having been hugged like this in the last 10 years. She buried her head in the nook of Harry's chest, gripping his shirt and letting the floodgates break.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, and it was. It was dark when Bella brought her head up, by that point though there were no tears, Just dry sobs that shook her body. Harry didn't move though, he kept an arm around Bella, in a sort of Protective stance. Bella wiped her eyes before looking at down.

"I've never...cried like that...before", Her sentence was broken up by sniffles and coughs, but she still put enough emotion into that single sentence to make Snape crack a tear.

Harry just looked at her sadly, putting his own feelings into words also. "I know when someone needs a shoulder, It's like an alarm to me now, I just know when it's there." He kept his position and decided to let her fall back asleep, Knowing that in the days to come, she would either grow to hate him, fear him, or admire him. His plans were risky, and they involved actions that even a death eater would find….extreme.

Before he even went to Azkaban, he had already decided that it would be Hermione who would help him on this journey, that was until she spit in his face and fell back into the Weasels arms, right then, with her saliva dripping from his cheek was when he decided that he would need someone else to help him. That moment in Azkaban, when he saw Bella was when he decided that it would be her to help him.

This was just the beginning, but it was the beginning of a new age of magic. One that would see Institutions like Hogwarts and the Ministry crumble, Whether it be Literally or figuratively, Harry would find out. Deciding to end his thinking for today, Harry carried Bella back to his room, Setting her down and covering her up before he went into his uncle's old room and laid down. Dreaming of the new things to come soon.


	4. Chapter 2

Once more, Bellatrix awoke in the bedroom of Harry Potter. This time, she was not enraged though, but more of a cautious stability. She slowly moved her feet over the edge, and felt the soft carpet on her toes. Making sure her bathrobe was tied tightly, She shuffled downstairs, still not fully adjusting to life outside of a cell. The smell of what she thought was breakfast pulled her farther down though, not having had real food in so long. She turned the corner and pushed through the swinging door, to discover Harry in an Apron, cooking breakfast.

He had his back to her, his swift movements around the entire kitchen making her head swivel from side to side. He had turned to clean a pan when he had noticed her.

"Good morning Bellatrix, Hope you're hungry. I've made us a full English breakfast." He directed her eyes to the dining table, which was positively groaning under the weight of the massive amounts of food. She nearly fainted again, but had composed herself enough to walk to the table, pulling a chair out and immediately digging in, shoeveling forkful after forkful of delicious sausage, beans and eggs.

Her euphoria was short lived though, As she had never learned of what happens to a stomach after long-term starvation/low nutrition. Her shrunken stomach could not handle the massive amounts of food it was receiving, so it remedied this by making it go the other way. Bellatrix found herself bent over a trash can, expelling the massive amounts of food she had attempted to ingest

Harry Sighed, "Looks like we will have to wean you back onto food. Come on" He slowly pulled her up when it was clear she was done, and sat her in the seat. Grabbing the beans, he slowly fed her half of the bowl, stopping in between every couple bites so she could ingest the food. After about an Hour, Bella was finally done, She stared longingly at the still steaming piles of sausage, but did not want to even think of a repeat of her incident. She looked at Harry, Wondering what to say.

"What are you going to do with me?" She finally asked,Genuinely worried he might send her back to Voldemort, or Turn her in. She did not expect him too, But the Harry she thought she knew, Stupid, Hero Complex, Too brave for his own good, Was obviously gone and replaced by this new and improved Harry.

"I don't know, I suppose that's up to you" He said, Not taking his eyes off of his task of cleaning dishes. "I'm partial to what happens to you, Whether you stay with me, go back to Snake-Face, or go your own way. I can't control you and I'm not going to try.

He turned as he said the last words, Showing her it was really her choice. Bell was not exactly used to having a say in what happened to her, usually it was decided by higher ups and she would follow orders. She pondered the question before carefully saying,

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay for now"

Even She was surprised when the tone of her voice conveyed that she was asking him for permission, It was involuntary, her Slytherin self-preservation conveying that she knows Harry is more powerful than her, and She would be foolish to try and display dominance over a man who could probably kill her by just looking at her.

He simply nodded, His calm demeanor slightly unnerving, she decided to try and find out more about the Harry that was in front of her. "So Pot...Harry, What did you mean yesterday, When you said 'Real Family'? And what's with the whole Dark thing?"

She decided that asking outright would be best, as skirting around this Harry would probably prove to be a dangerous action.

Harry looked back and sighed, Turning the water off and slumping into a seat across from Bella, Summoning a bottle of Firewhiskey and 2 glasses, Pouring both and passing one to Bella. "I suppose, It started in 5th year, When I discovered this little thing called the Room of Requirement. Now you see, This thing...Its a damn miracle room. Whatever you need, It has. Walk by the damn door thrice, and you have it. I needed a spot to...get away from it all."

At this point, Harry had tipped his glass back and downed the shot, Grimacing at the burn as it permeated his throat. He poured another before continuing.

"Ron and Hermione were skirting around each other for months before I got tired of it, Told them either to Get together or get over it. Needless to say they got together. After that, I was a second thought. Dumbles little band of Heroes were not much of a distraction either, since they were not telling me shit about the War, You know...The one I have such a big part in?"

He seems to be asking Bella a question, Yet desires no answer. He takes the second shot. Setting his glass down and pushing it away, seemingly done with the drinking. "So I started to distance myself, Let Hermione and Ron go through...whatever the hell they are going through, Stopped annoying the hell out of The Order with my constant questioning, and stayed alone."

Bella had been silent up until this point, Where she wanted to know something.

"Why go dark though? No Offense but you seem to be whining about teenage drama." She let her sneer show, Not understanding why The Boy who Lived was Bitching to her about School.

Harry got a dark look in his eyes at that comment. He just chucked, a low rumbling sound that did a little more than make Bella nervous. He wet his lips before looking up suddenly."My Life was shit when I was with them all...Even Hermione and Ron. So I wanted an out. I found the room and it showed me what I really wanted to know." Harry spoke in a low voice, letting the story fall off a cliff, not letting her in on the whole story. He was a sucker for dramatic endings after all, and this story deserved it.

"So why go dark? Why become more powerful than I ever could have if I had stayed with The Flaming Chickens? Cause I realized Dumbledore was keeping something from me...Something that changed my life and the future of everyone else's."

Harry Proceeded to get up, Walking up the Bella wondering where the hell he went.

About 5 minutes later. Harry came down with...a pensieve? Bella was a little more than confused, but played along. Harry had set his wand tip against his skull, Pulling a long silver strand from his memory. He let it flutter down into the darkness of the liquid. Prompting Bella to dip her head into the bowl. She looked at him with a worried look, Not fully trusting him. As she thought of all he had done for her though, she decided that even if this was some sort of trick, It would be worth it.

She dipped her head, Letting the cool liquid surround her face until she was falling, Falling through a mist of memories from her entire life. She eventually landed though, or more 'appeared' in a type of restaurant. Or what seemed to be one, She looked around, startled as Harry landed beside her. He shuddered as he looked into the room she hadn't noticed, showing a bit of apprehension. As Bella looked further into the room, she noticed 2 figures. One she didn't quite recognize, a younger woman, with Curly hair. The other she definitely recognized. Albus Bloody Dumbledore, both sitting on opposite sides of one another. She watched as a simple job interview took place, Looking at Harry with a confused frown, she almost screamed as a man passed _Through_ her. She shivered with a unknown sense of violation that she had never felt before. She looked at the man, wishing she was able to attack him, but she couldn't.

As she stared at him, she felt a sense of recognition. It was Snape! He was in the memory, but he didn't look like a teacher? This must have been before the end of the first war.

She didn't have time to think on that though, as The teacher who was with Dumbledore had just gone white, and stiff as a board. She listened as she spoke…"

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"_ At this point in the Prophecy, A man had came up the stairs and seized Severus by the Shoulders, throwing him out of the Hallway and down the stairs, bella ignored it though, Listening intently...

 _... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

As the woman ended her prophecy, the image started to waver. Pretty soon it was only a swirl of colors that Bella couldn't distinguish anything from. After the wave of short lived nausea, Bellatrix found herself sitting upright at the dinner table, the Firewhiskey still standing in between her and Harry. She looked at the boy….man across from her, and opened her mouth to say something, yet found herself too stunned to speak, she sat there with her mouth open like a fish until Harry spoke first, saving her the trouble.

"I know you are far from Dim, but to explain in simple terms..that was a prophecy made years ago in The Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, by one Sybill Trelawney, the current Divination professor at Hogwarts. The Gist of it simply states that me and Snake-Face cannot live while the other does as well, meaning neither can have the life we want until the other is dead. It must be me to kill him...or he that kills me." Harry ended the explanation there, capping the Whiskey and banishing it away into the cabinet it came from, Fearing he would down the entire bottle.

While Harry was certainly stronger, and also having a steel walled will, he was not immune to certain emotions. Bell finally found the words she was searching for, and spoke out quietly.

"So..the whole reason The Dark Lord recklessly attacks you..and by association the Order, is because He knows of the Prophecy?"

Harry smiled a bit. "He only knows part, which led him to attack me in the first place, back all those years ago. He only knew about the birth month" At this Bella shook her head, trying to figure something out.

"So The Dark Lord doesn't know you have the power to kill him?"

At this Harry shook his head, standing up, looking at Bella for a second before extending a hand to her, showing more compassion by the second.

Bella took his hand, noting the rough texture of his palms. She stood up as he led her to the fireplace.

"Bellatrix I need to know something. Telling you this has already been too much. If you plan to leave I need to know now, as a short obliviate would fix it up nice and quickly. If you plan to stay, I can help you further."

Harry was putting a good amount of Trust into Bellatrix, but as a result of Azkaban and the emotional stress she was under, her Occlumency walls were fairly weak, allowing him to peek into her mind. He saw wretched things in her mind, only from her time with Voldemort. He somehow knew she would choose to stay, and he also had a sneaking suspicion that she would reveal more about herself over time. As he stared at her he saw her head working, before a small sound escaped her lips. Barely audible in the silent living room, but seeming louder than a canon to harry.

" _Stay"_


End file.
